New Beginnings
by Arty 1-17
Summary: Can Jack cope with the Changes? (New Content)
1. Chapter 1

Title:

Title:New Beginnings

Summary:Is Jack able to cope with the changes? Content has changed from first draft

Content:WARNING: Character deaths, language

Disclaimer:Dum de dum de de they don't belong to me.Stargate belongs to MGM, Gekko and Top Secret, song lyrics are copyright Robbie Williams/ Guy Chambers

Authors Notes:Feed back would be marvelous, I need to know what you think.Oh yeah thanks to Matt for the constructive criticism which lead to this being altered.Please review or e-mail me (arty117@hotmail.com)

**New Beginnings** Chapter 1

The infirmary seemed to be a lot quieter than usual.Usual was several nurses running around tending to the latest victims ofthe Goa'uld attacks.They were a deadly foe and you had to be careful whenever you ran into them.But a greater threat sat nearer to home.The threat from the people who you believed to be your fellow man.

Jack looked around and saw only a few patients this week.All the teams had been recalled to look for SG-1 and now they were found it should be business as usual.But no, no teams were off world, no teams collecting samples, no-one finding new languages for Daniel to interpret, not even finding any rocks for him.

Daniel sat on a tall stool, looking across into some distant place.He was lost in his own thoughts, concerns, hopes.Through past experience Jack knew not to snap him out just yet.Teal'c stood tall and proud, his impassive face focusing on the same spot as Daniel.Jack just stood there, he moved around paced across the floor, trying the best he could to keep his mind off now.

He was getting restless, he knew her recovery could take days but that didn't matter.He wanted her to wake up now, and just be the old Sam he loved.But that thing in her head stopped that.The hate started to well up inside him, the surge running through his body electrifying every nerve.The small glass vials sitting on the edge of a table crashed towards the floor with the table landing harshly on top of those who survived the fall.

That snapped Daniel and Teal'c out of their dream world and a furious Jack stormed out, a small amount of damage done. "Jack" Daniel called in vain.Jack didn't hear him, he was too caught up in his own rushing emotions.His anger had consumed his body, it yearned to be released.The brief release directed on the vials made it hungry for more, wishing for more release.

**********

The halls buzzed with rumors, stories of what happened, what's happening to Sam Carter.Careless whispers filtered around, from the astrophysics labs to the archaeology department."I heard they asked for it, pushed too hard" one voice said.Another whispered "No that Harris guy did this and won't admit to it"

Jack stormed down the corridors his anger and frustration building.He didn't care where he was going, he didn't even know.He just walked, trying to put aside the hatred.He had already covered most of the SGC, most of the landmarks he had passed several times.Officers snapped to attention when they saw the Colonel, he just ignored them, until he ran into them.A group of three young soldiers apologized profoundly at Jack."I am so sorry Colonel, I didn't see you" one said.He looked about 25 with cropped brown hair, too young for him to be in the SGC but then again that didn't matter.

"Watch where your going" he snapped knowing really it was him in the wrong

"Ah… Colonel do you mind if I ask?"he said sheepishly

"What?" he yelled his frustration building

"Colonel with all due respect there are rumors"he said quietly, trying not to stir an already angry man "Sir, we have to know what really happened or else…"

"Or else WHAT?" He yelled "The entire base is gone know how I nearly got my second killed" he was livid now.Jack had blown up, his arms were flailing wildly as he talked."Yeah, go on, tell them what happened.In fact why don't I make an announcement to the entire base"Jacks shouting had caused an audience, whispering stopped and watched as Colonel Jack O'Neill exploded, pummeling every ounce of rage onto this young sergeant.

"Colonel I'm sorry, I…"

"Sorry" Jack screamed "How the HELL can you say that" Jack grabbed the young man and threw him against the wall.His head snapped back, a dull crack as his head bounced off the wall and his body slumped into unconsciousness."Come on, come on you worthless piece of shit, come on"

Two large marines clumped around the corner and grabbed Jack roughly by the collar, throwing him down.He didn't try and get up, he couldn't.A knee in the middle of his shoulder blades kept him down as his hands were tied tightly and he was, literally, carried away.A small group of medics rounded the corner as Jack was being escorted away.Janet looked at him.His face showed no remorse, no concern.Only pure hatred.An icy cold shiver danced up her spine as she got to work.

**********

Daniel was getting bored of staring at that one spec on the wall.Nothing had happened in the last few hours apart from Jack disappearing Janet being called out for some reason.He yawned loudly, and dragged his tongue around his dry mouth.A lingering taste of caffeine swilled around, a nauseous taste making his stomach turn.Scrapping the wooden chair as he moved, Daniel got up and flopped to the water cooler in the corridor.The machine stood about four foot high.A beige color for the stand and a tint of blue in the plastic container.Placing one of the small cups under the tap, and pulled on the shiny metallic lever.The bubbles fluttered up to the top of the holder as the water poured steadily into the tiny plastic cup.

He swigged a large mouthful, allowing the cool water to flow down his throat and filter the fresh water through his system.The beep of the heart monitor was all that could be heard.The single continuous tone indicating some life, but Daniel wished there could be more than that annoying dull blare on the eardrums.

He glanced at the clock and registered the time as three o'clock.He stretched and placed the now empty cup on the table.The shards of glass crunched underfoot, scratching the floor.He knew he couldn't do anything for Sam here, he knew he should get something done, more to get his mind off worrying.But he wanted to be here when she woke up, show he still believes in her, even though Jack seemed to have disserted them.

He looked around, the room had not changed in the last hour and a half and was not likely to if he went to grab something from the mess hall.Teal'c stood guarding the doorway.

"Hey Teal'c do want anything from the mess hall?"

"I am fine Daniel Jackson" he replied

"Okay, well I'm gonna grab a bite to eat.I'll be back in ten"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow

"Just tell someone if she wakes up"

He bowed his head and moved aside to allow Daniel to move past.Resuming his position after he had passed, Teal'c stood and watched intently over his friend, a single bleep being emitted.

**********

General Hammond was not having a good day.

First of all there was the disappearing Senator act so no-one could answer to what happened, then there was a damn good officer on the brink of falling into a coma.To top all that off he had a hot headed Colonel in the brigs after attacking another officer.

He walked purposefully down towards the brigs.They were all at maximum capacity all yelling to see different Commanding Officers but only getting a stiff look from the General.Only Harris had been given a single cell.They were still trying to get answers from him and those they saw running towards the bunker.Hammond was looking for O'Neill now.He could not be doing with insubordinates now, especially when there were more important things to worry about.

Jack was found in the interrogation room slumped patiently in the chair, solemnly looking out of the small window.He smiled as he saw Hammond, the kind of smug smile you would expect from a criminal mastermind.Hammonds anger showed as he stormed into the room."Colonel I am going to give you one chance to explain yourself" he said slowly and quietly."Now start talking"

"What's there to say?, you no what happened you know why I blew up" he said calmly

"Colonel I am in no mood to play games"

"Ooh, poker" he said bolting upright, like child being bribed

Hammond was not going to have this.He was pissed off as it already was."Okay Colonel, you want to play a game.Try go pack your bags.You are suspended indefinitely for unruly behavior and you will not spend more time on my base then needed"

Shock fixated itself over Jacks face, he didn't expect this.He slumped into his chair, he didn't argue, he couldn't.

**********

Daniel strolled along the corridors, blissfully unaware of Jacks recent actions.He munched on his sandwich, tuna and sweetcorn, and washed it down with a cola.Nervous glances were exchanged between many of the officers he passed.He smiled pleasantly and didn't follow their concern.He walked peacefully along the corridor, taking a detour half way.He stared at the door to Sam's lab, a crack of light filtering through the door.Intrigued Daniel pushed open the door.Jacob sat on a tall wooden stool, hunched over something.He was back in the tunic provided by the Tok'ra, plainly decorated with a simple leather case to compliment the light brown fabric.

"Jacob" Daniel said softly

He shot round and looked at him.His eyes were red, they looked sore.He had been crying, not even Selmak could mask the pain he had been through over the last few months.He sniffed and started talking, his voice broken "Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, holding on as best I can" he replied

Jacob looked distant now, his mind changed focus

"She'll pull through"

"I know but…" he looked down at what he was holding.A framed photograph lay in his hands.The simple metal frame covered a picture of Sam and Jacob.There was someone else, from what he could tell this was Mark, her brother.He had never seen him before.He had short brown hair, his eyes were the same blue as Sam's.They were all smiling,the sun beating down around them, only masked by the shade of the trees they were under.Jacob looked down and forced back another tear.

"Don't worry Jacob.When she gets out she will want to see him"

"The question is will she get out?"

"Look I was heading back there, come on.She'll be awake soon"Jacob nodded and placed the picture gently down on the work bench.He got up, following Daniel out.He flicked off the light and the room was suddenly consumed by the dark.

**********

Jack threw together his possessions.A few clothes, books (which Daniel didn't believe he had) and a few photographs.These had mainly been taken around the base.Several shots of various labs.A couple of group photos.Janet taking care of Daniel.Teal'c with _that _look.And Carter, working like a trooper despite he CO's distractions.He ended up knocking over a pretty expensive piece of equipment.He smiled at one, but put it down.He turned out and headed straight for the surface.They'll find out eventually he thought.

Sitting comfortably on the dresser, the picture smiled upwards.On it, Jack and Sam laughing hysterically as Daniel tried desperately hard to pick up the huge piece of metal resting on the floor.The memories of the old Sam were too much for Jack, he was starting to resent them, wish they had never existed, all because of some new beginnings.

*********

Trekking along the corridors Daniel and Jacob moved in unison, reacting to awkward glances and condemning stares.Daniel frowned._'What's wrong with everyone today?'_ he asked himself.The corridor went silent as they turned the corner.All eyes seemed to be fixated on the two men standing unaware at the top.In the middle of the corridor a small red puddle of blood was spilled on the floor and a nervous captain looked on as the crews tried to clean it up.Daniel asked.He shouldn't of."What happened?", he asked innocent from the knowledge.He was met with worried, frantic glances around each and every person in that small cramped passageway."What happened?" he asked again this time, serious.The lightness had gone from his voice, replaced by a forceful apprehensive tone.

"Colonel O'Neill…" one man started coyly

"What? What's happened to him?" Daniel replied

"No, Colonel O'Neill did this to Lieutenant Bailey.He just, flipped, went berserk"The realization hit Daniel hard.Jack was beyond it if he has already gone completely total already.Daniel had expected a little, but attacking another officer was beyond his comprehension.Why would he do this?He didn't like 'snake heads' but the Tok'ra were different."What's happened to him?" he asked the dread showing in his voice

"The General suspended him, told him to leave the base"

"Hammond must have been really cheesed off with Jack if he did that" he mumbled

"I'll talk to Hammond" Jacob added carefully "See what I can do, but first…"He gestured towards the Infirmary and both men continued onwards.Daniel was caught up in the middle of a war where someone was going to get hurt, guaranteed.He shoved his hands into his pockets and dragged his feet childishly along.He yanked off his thin black frames and rubbed his eyes.This was going to be a long day.

**********

Jack threw his belongings into the trunk and flopped in lazily.The tall peak of Cheyenne was dusted over with this years snow.His normally blue car was now a pure sheet white.Obviously these guys had never heard of garages.He fumbled around trying to poke the keys into the ignition.The car rumbled into life and the wipers swept away gracefully the snow attached to the windscreen.He threw he car into gear and pulled out of the main gates to a quick salute from the unlucky guard.He turned onto the road, twisting the tuner into a station.The music blared out of the speakers causing nothing more than noise in the car.But it drowned out the cries of others, it blocked the nagging and the disapproval.A deep voice talked slowly through the microphone, introducing the next song.It was soft, slow.A simple guitar line repeated several times.A strong male voice added to this.The lyrics were strong, they were full of hurt and as the title says 'No Regrets'

Tell me a story, where we all changed

_And we live our lives together, and not estranged_

_I didn't loose my mind, it was mine to give away_

_Couldn't stay to watch me cry, you didn't have the time_

_So I softly slip away_

The chorus broke in a smooth transition into his feelings on the aftermath

No regrets, they don't work

_No regrets now, they only hurt_

_Sing me love song, drop me a line_

_Suppose it's just a point of view_

_But they tell me I'm doing fine_

_#_

_I know from the outside, we were good for each other_

_Felt things were going wrong when, you didn't like my mother_

_I don't want to hate but that's all you've left me with_

_A bitter aftertaste and no fantasy_

_Of how we all should live_

_#_

_No regrets, they don't work_

_No regrets now, they only hurt_

_I know there still talking, the demons in your head_

_If I could just stop hating, you I'd feel sorry for us instead_

_#_

_Remember the photographs, insane_

_The one's where we all laughed, so lame_

_We were having the time of or lives well thank you_

_It was a real blast_

_#_

No regrets, they don't work

_No regrets now, they only hurt_

_Sing me love song, drop me a line_

_Suppose it's just a point of view_

_But they tell me I'm doing fine_

_#_

_Everything I wanted to be, every time I walked away_

_Every time you told me leave, I just wanted to stay_

_Every time you looked at me, and every time you smile_

_I felt so vacant, you treat me like a child_

_I loved the way we used to laugh, I love the way we used to smile_

_Often I sit down and think of you for a while_

_And then it passes me but I think of someone else instead_

_I guess the love we once had is officially_

_Dead_

The song ended abruptly.A painful tail of a broken heart.Jack felt exactly the same way.Everything had changed.Every thought, emotion came screaming up to the surface once more.He had felt something for Sam, but that had changed.She's not the same.The demons are real.The pain was real.The photographs were real.He threw the car into top gear and charged past anyone on the road.He was going to end this, soon and at any cost.

**********

Daniel walked into the infirmary distracted by Jacks actions of late.He looked up to see Teal'c still stood there, guarding his friend.Only a few nurses were in the room, tending, caring for the patient."You alright?" he asked

"I am fine Daniel Jackson" he replied

Daniel looked like he was, distracted, worried.Janet was in the main part of the infirmary making sure Jacks victim had nothing more than a serious concussion and a deep cut to the back of his head.He looked on Sam and was glad she didn't know what was happening in the real world.He dragged the chair over to her bed side and motion for Jacob to sit down.He declined the offer, opting to stand over her.They just watched in silence.Not even an exchange of glances, except stealing one at the clock, 8 o'clock.

Janet walked in on them and saw a very worried team of people."Watching her every none movement won't make a difference" she said softly, understanding they were worried "She'll wake up in her own time" she finished as she grabbed a quick look at the board hanging on the end of her bed.

"I know it won't help but" Daniel paused for a second mid sentence "I just want to be here when she wakes up.I'll feel guilty otherwise" he finished

"Why because she was always there for you?" she inquired

Daniel smiled and nodded.He looked over at the heart monitor, wishing he could do something more.He leaned back in his chair and leaned his head backwards, looking up at the ceiling.He rubbed his face roughly and sat up.

"General Carter, General Hammond asks when you are planning to return to Vorash" Janet said standing up right slightly upon addressing him.

"He knows when I'll go back" he said, his eyes still fixed on his daughter

The silence resumed as they were all now watching.Janet was the first to move.In her past experience no one had ever taken a bullet to the heart and lived.Then again, those she treated didn't have an alien living in them as well which helps healing.She just walked out the door when a chair scrapped the floor and landed with a thud on the floor.Janet turned around to see Daniel stood bolt upright, his eyes dancing over Sam's body.Jacob was stood, slack jawed at the end of her bed.Teal'c had now even positioned himself closer.

Janet came back in quickly and then saw a miracle.

A clenched fist moved slowly along the bed.The previously lifeless shoulders now animated themselves a scrunched up around the owners head.Sam mumbled softly as she fought her way back into the living world, he body fighting to stay alive.Janet moved past slowly, she pulled of the oxygen mask around her face.Jacob moved over to the right hand side of the bed with Daniel and prayed that what they were seeing wasn't a horribly vivid dream.A strangled cough, and an unhappy moan preceded an eye opening slowly, only being able to do half a job.The other side joined in and some form of focus was gained.

Sam woke up her eyes tried to focus but she knew where she was.The shot still rang out in her ear, but that wasn't the last thing she remembered.There were voices telling her ordering her to wake up.These voices were coaxing her again trying to get her to wake up .She opened her mouth to speak but her throat was dry.She scrunched up her face and shifted her body into a more upright position.Shetried to talk again.Her voice was hoarse, staggered but still with that edge of confidence "Hello Campers" 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A huge sigh of relief came from all in the room.Janet hurried a nurse to get the general.Sam focused on the focused on the four figures around her bed.Her Dad held on tightly to her right hand.Daniel stood next to him a wide grin spread across his face.Janet stood with Teal'c on the other side of the bed.Strange the colonel wasn't there she thought.She tried to speak but something inside her didn't want that to happen, instead only a sharp cough.

"Try and save your strength" Janet said softly

She tried again to speak, but she had lost a lot more strength than what she realised.She forced out a weak cough and spoke, her voice slightly stronger than before "Where's the Colonel?" 

They all became agitated at her question, except Teal'c who just looked confused.They shifted about casting anxious glances , unsure on how to tell her he'd gone crazy and attacked someone.Jacob spoke out to avoid the question "You concentrate on building your strength back up" he said glancing up to see Hammond parading towards the end of the bed.

"Can I have a drink? I'm dying of thirst" she asked

Daniel nodded furiously and headed over towards the Cooler, only to be stopped by the upturned chair.His clumsy feet tangled themselves in the legs and he landed face first on the cold concrete.His glasses flew across the room when he landed and landed neatly under the base of the cooler.She couldn't help it.She giggled childishly as the rest of room tried to keep a straight face._'Same old Daniel'_ she thought and then said "You okay?"

"Only my pride hurt" he replied wincing as he got up "And my nose" he said rubbing it furiously."Stupid chair" he mumbled cursing the object silently.He finally got up and poured the water slowly out of the large container.He brought over carefully and this time made damn sure that he didn't repeat his new trick.Handing over the plastic cup, he watched he down most of the water in one go."Feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah, just feel like I've been to hell and back that's all"

"Your back with friends now, just relax" Janet said, coaxing her to lie back down.

"Dr Jackson will you send a message to the Tok'ra, they will want to know"Hammond asked.Daniel walked out of the room.Teal'c offered his support and accompanied Daniel to the surface.That left Hammond, Janet and Jacob.Hammond said he had some paperwork to do, Janet followed suite.

Jacob simply looked at Sam and smiled.She returned the smile, before closing her eyes and allowing Jolinar to take over."I am glad to see you well Jacob" she said

"I'm glad to see you too Jolinar.How are you feeling?"

"Merely tired.The Tau'ri weaponry is very powerful for it's simplicity"

"Yes it is"

Sam took control again, she looked distant as she continued talking. "I heard the shots go off, but I froze" she started to explain "I mean I hear gunfire practically every day fighting the Goa'uld, but that one shot made me freeze" she said, wishing in some way that she could have done more to help the others.

"No there was nothing you could have done"

"I know now.A can see it.He came in the door.I stood up, he was really annoyed.The colonel had just smashed the glass in the window.He said something about playing the game and then brought out the gun.He struck Jack first, then Teal'c, Daniel, me.It happened so fast" she started feeling guilty, guilt for something she knew she hadn't done.

"Look don't worry just concentrate on getting better"

"Yeah, hey why did you ignore my question?" she asked.She was expecting the worst.The bullet hit jack hard.His head smacked onto the wall hard.The crack was grotesquely loud.It rattled around in her head.He hadn't made it.He didn't get to him in time to use the healing device properly.

"Look I won't lie to you, there is a problem" he said watching carefully as she tensed up."Colonel O'Neill did make it", she relaxed a little waiting for the but "But…" _'Stupid piece of anticipation'_ she thought "Jack got a little mad and he vented this into someone on the base" he said waiting for a reaction.Confusion spread across Sam's face.She couldn't fathom why he would do this, unless he felt that he should have done more.

"So where is he now?" she asked

"Hammond suspended him indefinitely"

"I need to see him" she said, thinking out her plan on impulse

"Can't do that" Jacob said firmly "One your not in any condition to travel and two you don't know how he will react to you being there.It could make him worse"

"No, knowing the Colonel he probably got wound up because he couldn't do anything" she pleaded "If I go and see him itmay just help him"

Jacob didn't like the idea, Selmak didn't like the idea.Jolinar was supposed to be on Vorash being briefed before she took her place in the ranks of the SGC.The kidnapping and the shooting put back those plans several weeks.SG-1 was also going to be briefed by a member of the Tok'ra High Council.Selmak tired to reason with them "How can you be sure he will react how you believe" he questioned

Jolinar took over "We cannot but for the good of the team it is worth a try"

"You have been heavily influenced by the Tau'ri youth Jolinar"

"And by the determination of the host" she added

"We will have to have the approval of General Hammond and Doctor Fraiser"

Jolinar nodded and Sam was back in the driving seat "Wow, how do you get used to that?" she asked.Her father smiled."With practice" he replied. "I'll go find Dr Fraiser"

**********

Jacks house was a mess.He had spent the last hour searching for it.He couldn't remember where he had put it.Clothes were tossed idly on the floor and tables no longer stood on four legs.Where is it?A small brown box lay underneath his bed.It was old and worn.Not opened for years.The tattered edges ruffled as the string was forced to release its tight grip around the edges.A seal of tape ran along the lid.This was ripped off violently.The box ripped under the pressure, spilling its contents onto the soft carpet.Jack smiled menacingly at what he had found.He picked it up and watched eagerly as the fleeting sun bounced itself off the surface._'She'll be awake soon, she'll come to me'._

He flopped downstairs and into the sofa covered in all kinds of garbage.He sat there playing with the newly found object.He sat there as night fell and the moon crossed over the night sky illuminating the man, possessed by a desire.A desire to seek out punishment, revenge.He knew what he was doing, he knew what had to be done.

**********

Janet sat in her small office up to the gills in paper work.As a student she only ever thought about helping others, never knowing there would be piles of papers falling off your desk at every opportunity available.She sighed as the time toiled on.A rap on the wooden door.She beckoned for the visitor to come in.The door rattled open and Jacob stood looking worried."Are you alright sir?"

"Not really, Sam wants to see Colonel O'Neill"

"And you want to know if she is in good enough health" she finished "Well as far as I can see, there are no residual problems.Jolinar seems to have completely healed whatever damage was done"

"So medically, she can go"

"After a lot of rest, yes"

"Okay,thanks" he said wandering out of the room.Janet watched the general leave the infirmary and he looked like he was headed towards Hammond's office.She knew Jacob was only trying to his best for Sam, but she was doing the same thing for Jack.The brief conversation over, Janet delved back into the mound of papers sat on her desk, as the rest of the day passed without a trace.

**********

Hammond sat in his office comfortably.On the whole this day wasn't so bad.The only major downfall was O'Neill's off the wall antics.He actions were irresponsible, but they were influenced by high emotions.There was no need for a full hearing, only a note in his already bulging service record to state erratic behavior.He close the thick file and leaned back into the squeaky leather chair.The door to his office was open, so Jacob didn't have to knock.Hammond called him in and gestured for him to sit down on the other side of the huge brown desk."Jake, how is she?"

"She, they, are fine.But they have a request" he said

"Oh, what is it?"

"I explained what happened with Colonel O'Neill and now she wants to see him"

"Well I've made a decision on him as well" Hammond explained "He will have a small disciplinary hearing but nothing dramatic.He can come back to the base just with a few restrictions" his words had captivated Jacob, he knew where he was going.

"And Sam will the perfect person to tell him this" Jacob finished

"Precisely, as soon as the Doctor says she can leave"

"Alright, I'll go tell her" he said smiling as he got up to leave "George, what about those guys you've got downstairs"

"Many of them will go to the state prison" he said "The rest will be stripped of any US Military insignia and monitored very closely for the rest of their lives" the anger was clear in his voice.Something had happened,Jacob knew it.

"What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically

"The President has decided that the removal of such a powerful Senator would cause a national out cry" he said "Kinsey can't be linked in any way to what happened"

"So that bastards got away with screwing you again" 

"You're damn right"

"Look in my eyes he'll get his comeuppance sooner or later"

"Preferably sooner"

They both smiled half heartedly as Jacob left to tell Sam and Hammond flipped open another service record.This time it belonged to Harris.Glancing down the list of decorations and promotions he couldn't understand how Kinsey could warp someone's mind like that.Maybe power was a luscious greed that some men couldn't resist.

**********

Jack knew she was coming, all he had to do was wait.One survivor was not an option.He face twisted up into an evil smile, she would be there soon, he could feel it.

**********

The week finished quickly.By Friday, Jacob had been called back and Sam had been moved into her quarters with stern orders for plenty of bed rest, but Sam being Sam insisted on trying to catch up with the backlog of work Astrophysics seemed to have accumulated over the short time she had been away.She strolled across her room and sat gently in the chair by her desk. She didn't care what she looked like, she was supposed to be resting so her uniform didn't matter to much.Her soft black shirt hung over the rim of the green fatigues loosely, the mid length sleeves pushed up over her elbows.She scribbled furiously on the pad in front of her.The light flowed a soft yellow glow, tinting the white paper.

She threw down the pen and watched on as it rolled off the desk and clatter into the empty gray bin sitting to one side.She got up off the chair and fished out the offending biro, bored of what she was doing now.With an extra two-thousand years worth of memories, quantum physics and worm hole equations weren't as fulfilling.She grabbed a crisp green shirt from the drawer and bundled it on as she headed out the door.

The personnel corridors seemed to buzz with activity that morning.Smiling faces greeted Sam as she walked along, who happily returned the compliments.She ran to the elevator as the doors were shutting, just managing to sneak in as the slid shut behind her.She leaned against wall, watching Graham as he gave a shy smile to the ranking officer."Don't worry Graham, I don't bite"

He looked nervous, Daniel was right.This man did have a huge crush on her, he went a bright beetroot as she cracked that obviously bad joke.The elevator whirred on, pinging as it came to a stop.Sam jumped off as the doors opened, cheerily saying "See ya" as she went.

She bound down the corridor, sneaking up on Daniel as he furiously read that mornings paper.That ended up on the floor as she went "Hi Daniel" cheerily, an loudly, down his ear.He looked at her, questioning her unusually good mood on a Monday morning.He knelt down and snatched the paper off the floor."Anything interesting happening in the world?" she asked.

"Judge for yourself" he said handing over the ruffled sheets.She glanced over the open page and laughed.No matter how old you are, or what kind of job you had, no one could resist the funnies.She playfully threw it back at him and proceeded on into his lab, untidy as usual.

"Is there any particular reason you're here" he inquired "Other than disobeying a direct order".She looked at him with classic puppy dog eyes."Don't give me that look" he said as sternly as he could whilst trying to suppress a laugh "No really, why are you here"

"To be perfectly honest I got bored"

"Then why didn't you got to the infirmary" Janet added suddenly.Daniel and Sam spun around to see the Doctor stood meaningfully in the doorway.They looked at each other before giving up and breaking down in laughter.Janet walked over and leaned against the table in the middle of the small room."You should have come to the infirmary, I could have given you the all clear to go"

This stopped their laughter.She was right, they needed to get Jack back at the base quickly.He would probably just be stripped of his command for a few weeks, this was nothing Sam couldn't handle.They had worked as a trio before, granted they were drugged and held hostage for all an hour."Alright, I'll go."

"Wow that took less persuasion then I thought" Janet remarked

"I've got a second opinion remember" Sam pointed out.Janet tilted her head in recognition, leading the way down. "So Janet, if you were to give me all clear now" she said "Jack could be back on the base by nightfall"

"Yeah I don't see why not"

They just walked now, silent.The elevator again whirred along, it jolted to a stop this time on the level they wanted.They both looked a little disconcerted at that and both made a note to ask someone to take a look at it.The strolled into the infirmary and Sam leaped up onto a bed as Janet went over to get what she needed.Sam didn't like being in the here now.It made her uneasy just because it reminded her how close she came to dying, how close so many people came to loosing her.She didn't know what she would do if she lost one of the team.She lay back on the bed amazed at how tired she was.She could feel herself drifting off, but she didn't care._'Samantha if you want to help Colonel O'Neill than falling asleep is not the answer'_ Jolinar piped up, the voice of reason speaks.Not wanting to argue she sat up and looked over to Janet.She seemed to have disappeared."Janet" she called out.

"Yeah I'm here" she called back

"Where'd you disappeared to?" she asked.She didn't get a reply.She got up off the bed and walked over cautiously.Her military instincts took over and she sneaked around to her office.She glanced carefully into the door and saw Janet rummaging around in a cabinet drawer."What are you doing?" she asked, intrigued by her actions.

"I'm trying to find, this" she said as she pulled out a small folder.It was quite neat, but not used very often that was obvious.She opened it out onto the desk and Sam realised what it was.Over her time at the SGC Janet has had to deal with Goa'uld hosts on a regular basis.This was a little file she has produced, an almost what's what of the symbiotes physiology.A few scans and hand written notes were all that made up the file.She sat down and the desk and explained "After out first run in with a Goa'uld host, Doctor Warner and myself decided that we need some form of reference, something to give us pointers and what we're doing right or wrong"

Jolinar took over "So you have produced this file based on your own experiences"

"Yes, and some of it has been quite useful.Treating your father for example after he came back from Netu, we had some form of reference for a painkiller which would work effectively" she said

"The Tau'ri are an interesting race, always willing to learn more" she said, Sam took over "And it's really annoying when she does that"

Janet winced but then smiled.She was still Sam in her eyes, even Jolinar couldn't take away what was already there."Come on we might as well get this examination over with" she said getting up

"Yeah the sooner the better"

**********

Jack wasn't in his house anymore.He wanted to be away from the city.His house still lay like a tip, his front door lay open.He hadn't even bothered to lock up.He didn't care if anything was stolen.A simple note lay on the coffee table, the only remnants of what he had.His car was gone.His garage door flew open in his hurry.Rubber marred the road, he wanted to get out of there in a hurry.The rediscovered box lay discarded on the floor, a piece of paper flapping around as the cool winter breeze ran around his house.The paper had a special seal on, a state crest.The words "Certificate of Death" were emblazoned across the top in large red letters.Most of the rest was printed, but in a neat swirl of handwriting the name "Charles Jonathan O'Neill" filled in the first of the boxes.Scanning down the cause of death read "accidental use of a fire arm"

A gust of wind picked up the piece of paper and it flew across the room landing softly on the sofa next to a discarded bottle of vodka.

**********

Janet and Sam walked purposefully into the briefing room.They both sat, and out of instinct left one seat empty to the left of Sam.She sighed and looked at Hammond.He knew what they were about to say."Doctor have your finished your examination?"

"Yes and apart from a small amount of fatigue Major Carter and Jolinar are in perfect health" she informed him.He leant back and addressed the team sat around the long table.They all looked at him anticipating his next words.They knew what they would be, they were already packed and ready to go retrieve there final team member, their team leader.

"SG-1 you are to escort Colonel O'Neill back to Cheyenne mountain.But remember you will be working within the city so you are not to mention anything to do with the SGC or it's work, is that understood" he commanded

"Yes Sir" the chorused.

"Dismissed" he said with a scrape as he shuffled his chair back and he paraded back into his office.SG-1 followed filed out and quickly changed into civilian clothing, a hat for Teal'c to cover the mark Apophis made his subjects wear to show their allegiance.They were all quickly at the main gates.Making sure nothing about them suggested they were military, they moved into the car and pulled away from the imposing barbed wire fences surrounding the entrance to Cheyenne.Daniel was driving, slowly he made his way onto the streets of Colorado Springs.The trip was made longer by the heavy traffic, Jack had intentionally chose a place close to the mountain in case of an emergency, but it was still a good way from the base.Police cars lined the gravel drive of Jack's home, the long yellow tape wound unmercifully around the bark of the fable elm.They pulled up and jumped out of the car, into the crowd of neighbors and passers by.

Sam had managed to push he way to the front first.This pissed off one of the officers.He grabbed her roughly by the coat and pulled he away towards the shiny white police cars.Her feet crunched under the remaining snow fall as her head was banged down onto the boot of the car.A quick inspection and the discovery of her 9mm and cell phone got the guy suspicious.He called over the Sergeant, a tall colored guy with a fluffy moustache attached to his upper lip."Now can you explain to me why you are carrying a concealed weapon?"

"Easily.Major Samantha Carter, US Air Force.The guy who lives in there is my Commanding Officer.I was sent to escort him back to base" she explained, only calm by the power of her Tok'ra.He didn't look convinced."Look, I can't stand around here all day, I need to know what happened to him"

"How do I know your telling the truth?" he said, his accent strong southern.

"Okay, Major General George Hammond Commander in Chief of Cheyenne Mountain Complex" she said, getting frustrated at him.He looked like he believed her now.

"Alright what do you want?" he said reluctantly

"What happened here? It looks like his place was turned over"

"It was like this when a neighbor called us" he explained "Mainly personal items scattered around, but they found a note"

"Can I read it?"

"No, that's being analyzed"

"Well what did it say?"

"Something about Minnesota and fish"

**********


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This wasn't good.Jack had disappeared, and they don't know if he really is at his old log cabin._'Samantha, we must take this risk'_ Jolinar pleaded.Sam looked around and saw Daniel head bobbing around in the crowd, pushing his way forward.Teal'c wasn't as hard to find.He towered mightily above everyone in the gathering crowd, a good head taller than most.She whistled sharply, attracting the immediate attention of the pair and most of the crowd.They pushed and shoved their way through the mass of bodies and eventually burst out the other side."Major Carter, have you made progress?" Teal'c said, his voice deep and commanding.The Sergeant frowned at him, wondering how a man can have such an unemotional voice.

"Yeah, I have.Sergeant this is Captain Murray Walker and Dr Daniel Jackson" she informed him.He nodded quickly at both and pulled Sam aside.He was worried, that was obvious from his face.He was about to say something, but he stopped somehow unable to express his thoughts without sounding offensive.

"You don't get how we were threw together?" she inquired

"Yeah, I mean, he looks like he's on steroids and well, the other one's a geek"

"Captain Walker has had Marines training and Dr Jackson is a scientist" she informed him.His face seemed to change several times as she talked from 'yeah right' to 'that's a load of bull'."Look I'm not here for you to ask questions about this team, I'm here to retrieve my CO.Do you have anything other than the note to tell us where he is?"

"No, that was all we found"

"Thank you, now if I can have my sidearm and cell phone back, we'll be going"

"I could have you for holding a concealed weapon"

"And my General will slaughter you for banging up his best officer in the filed of Astrophysics" she replied smugly.He had to back down, knowing not to mess with the military.If you let them get on with their job then they would leave you to do yours but they crossed the line getting involved in a civilian operation.SG-1 walked away, and he went to his patrol car, grabbing the small black mouthpiece and barked an order.

**********

Sam quickly dialed up the base, waiting for the reply.She looked around as Daniel drove.He was quicker this time.They needed to get somewhere fast.They needed to get to him faster.They were worrying about his safety more than theirs.They wanted him back, they wanted, needed him back in commanded.The receiver clicked as Hammond picked up.

"Hammond" he said sharply.

"General, we have a situation" she started "Colonel O'Neill has gone to Minnesota.We need transport there and fast"

"I'll radio ahead with the airport and have something waiting on your arrival"

"Thank you sir, and your likely to be getting a call from a pretty angry Police Sergeant" she said sheepishly.

"Alright Major, you concentrate on your mission"

"Yes sir" she said as she hung up "Daniel, airport"

"Has Hammond arranged transport?" he asked

"Yeah"she informed him as she flopped her head back onto the rest."Teal'c are you alright?" she asked glancing towards the back seats.He looked content where he was, just sat quietly behind the drivers seat.He tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow and replied "I am fine"

"Alright well we need a game plan" she said as she threw the gun in to the glove compartment "We can't just go in say right your coming home and walk out.He may obey happily or he may have something else planned"

"Like what?" Daniel asked tentatively "He's not likely to put the team at risk is he?"

"We don't know, he could have taken it well"

"And he could also have taken the news badly" Teal'c finished

They were all quiet now.They didn't want to think about it if he had taken it badly.Sam carefully thought threw a plan, thinking of every possible flaw, every change, every constant.They all knew what was at stake.The road toiled on, the shops lining the high street, dotting around the houses and residential areas.Colorado Springs was popular for both it's beauty and its appeal to those with young families.Children ran along merrily, squealing as the snow flowed over them.Their coats were speckled with the soft white flakes.A new wave of the whiteness started to open up around them, the kids all cried out for joy in unison.The more snow they could have, the less time they got in school and more time they could spend on having wars of snow.The sky seemed to rain with snowballs across in the park.The usually luscious green glass now coated in the a soft blanket.

Daniel kept his eye firmly on the road.Driving conditions were bad with the heavy snow fall.The windscreen wipers clicked back and forth, brushing away whatever landed.The snow on the road had a three sets of tire marks gouged into it.The deep tarmac flowed underneath, like the blood flowing beneath an open wound.He slowly ground to a halt at the traffic lights.The intersection was busy, cars sped past towards the shopping mall while those who were bright enough to go early, sped home to hide the eagerly anticipated presents.The car clicked slowly into gear and headed off.

The rest of the journey was practically the same, only a few rubbernecking an accident.The airport was at a complete standstill.The planes stood helplessly as the snow belted down around them.The snow was even heavier now, the clouds were full and were emptying themselves over the small town.They all rushed to grab their things out of the trunk.A simple bag each.It slammed shut as Daniel rattled with the keys to find the right one.He did eventually and he then clicked the alarm on.Two loud beeps and then a desperate run across the car park.It was useless as he already looked like a human snowman just from digging out the bags.They shook themselves off, brushing down their hair and jackets.

A tall, well dressed man approached them.He wore a navy blue uniform, with a simple red waistcoat and white tie.To match the pants he wore a navy blue tie with the company logo emblazoned across it."Are you Major Carter?" he asked

"Yeah, look we need to get off the ground ASAP.Can you arrange that?"

"We can't, I'm sorry but the weather is too dangerous to fly in"

"Look I'm not in the Air Force for nothing.I've flew in worse conditions than this"

"I'm sorry I cannot…"

"Yes you will" Sam interrupted "Make sure it's ready in fifteen minutes".He looked completely speechless.He also looked very worried.He turned away, heading for his managers officer rather than the Pad."Well I don't know about you guys but personally, I need food" she snatched up her bag and threw it over her shoulder as she headed towards the cafeteria.It was packed to bursting point, everyone hade decided they wanted a coffee because the weather was bad.The entire place was packed, there wasn't even anywhere to stand.She frowned and turned around thinking 'Surely there should be somewhere else'.She was wrong._'Why does everyone barge around so much? Have they never heard of manners?'_ Jolinar asked. 'Obviously not' Sam replied quietly.

"Sam, are you sure this was a good idea?" Daniel asked

"It was at the time" she said

"Is there no other way for you to obtain a beverage?" Teal'c asked plainly

"There's gotta be another coffee place around here somewhere" Daniel said

"More important things at hand now" Sam said, pointing towards the same man who greeted them upon arrival."So can we fly or not?" she shouted

He walked up to them before answering, and eve then quietly."Your request has been granted but are to know that the plane is your responsibility and we are in no way obliged to compensate you if you crash"

"I won't.I've dodge enemy fighters, flying that will be easy" she said

"Alright we will prepare it for you"he said.He nodded quickly before racing off this time towards the main pad.He dashed behind a door disappearing from sight.He didn't care very much for cocky military personnel who claim to be brilliant at everything.He grumbled his way over to the pad and sternly told them to bring out the plane.The pilot complained whole heartedly at the idea of flying in these conditions but shut up when he was told the pig headed air force officers were flying it.He simply got up and left for the changing rooms.Meanwhile in the bustling airport SG-1 stood impatiently waiting for someone to tell them they could move.The weather wasn't getting any better and was not likely to be within the next hour.Sam was worried, even her flight experience couldn't fly through heavy snowfall.Once they get to a good altitude it should be alright, she convinced herself.

_'Sam do not worry, our combined skills will easily pilot this object"_

__'You don't even know what a light aircraft looks like'

_'From your memory I do'_

She rolled her eyes and flopped over to a vacant row of seats.She sat there and waited, they were determined not to let her fly.The snow had eased off slightly but it was still bad conditions."Sam are you alright?" Daniel asked

"Yeah, just having second thoughts about flying that's all"

"Won't err" he paused unable how to phrase it without causing an international incident.He just nodded sharply in Sam's direction "You know, help you" he then scrunched up his nose and pushed his glasses further up into his face.He looked around tentatively, making sure no one knew what he was on about.It was a good thing Sam did.She smiled at her friends worry "Yeah she will, I think" she replied

"I believe the vehicle has been prepared" Teal'c stated

They all turned around to see another man walking with the attendant they first met.He wore a smart black suit, sensible shoes polished to a blinding shine and looked very unhappy.They all guessed correctly this was the manager bounding towards them with irritated pace."Major my name is Frank Hindle, I run this airport and I must say I am not happy at what you plan to do"

"Well don't be because as of" she glanced at the slender watch wrapped around her wrist "now that helicopter is the responsibility of the US Air Force.If anything happens to it, and I doubt it, we will take full responsibility"

He still wasn't convinced but the matter had been taken out of his hands."Alright" he said reluctantly "You can take it but I expect it back in one piece"

"If it doesn't come back in one piece you won't be getting it at all" she said bluntly as she walked away from the gawking man and headed swiftly towards the open door, leading to the possibilities none of them wanted to think about.

**********

Jack sat waiting.The cold meant nothing to him.He just sat there transfixed to the door.He sat in silence, darkness.Only the failing light of the winter sun lit up the small log room.He didn't move, the contents of the box lay in his hands gently.He ran his hands over it without looking, patting it softly as he convinced himself there was no other way.

**********

The snow beat down on the glass bouncing itself merrily off the screen protecting the passengers.Sam wrestled with the controls, tugging with every jerk of the wings as they flailed around with the gust of wind picking up the small craft.Daniel and Teal'c flew across the back seat, unfortunately for Daniel he had chosen the wrong side to sit on.The Jaffa's huge forearm landed on the bridge of Daniels nose, squashing his glasses painfully into his face."Oomph" was the only noise he could muster to express his discomfort.

"Daniel Jackson are you injured?" he asked

"No, I'm fine" he replied grudgingly

"Sorry guys, the winds picked up" Sam shouted into the back.Daniel grunted and positioned himself back upright as he forced his glasses back into the original shape.He shoved them back on looking out into the dense cloud.The shades of gray were overwhelming., the cloud was all that could be seen.Nothing beyond a few meters could be seen.The rounded edges of the wings could be seen but barely._"I hope Sam is as good a pilot as she thinks"_ he thought

Teal'c was uncomfortable at being thrown around so easily.He jammed his large foot under the front passenger seat and clenched onto the edges of the door.Even the bravest of Jaffa would not have tried to pilot a craft in this weather, but these conditions were rare on Tulak, a mainly hot climate.His focused his worried look , first on Sam and then on Daniel staring helplessly out the window.He then hoped sternly that Sam could pilot the plane through the dense cloud.

**********

Jack sat there, he hadn't been there long.Only a few hours had passed since he had driven across two states not stopping for rest, for food.That had taken a few days in itself.He just drove.He had to get himself as far away as possible.The trap was being laid slowly, checking over everything with meticulous detail.They would all be there, they would all watch as he made good on his promise _"I will never trust a Goa'uld"_

He sat gazing out the window, looking across the frozen expanse of the lake.The snow had settled itself comfortably on the foliage remaining.The late November chill bit at his ankles, but he ignored it, the same way he ignored his body yearning for food, water and rest.He had also ignored the loss of feeling in his toes.The night sky stretched across the remote hut.He was obviously tired, his face was worn and pale even visible under the rough stubble growing around his chin.His hair was ruffled but he didn't care what he looked like, he care that his body screamed out for nourishment, that his throat was bitterly dry.Nothing would make him move until they come.

The stars twinkled merrily in the sky between the patches of fluffy cloud. They sparkled off the surface of the lake, reflecting off the settled snow.The land seemed to shine as the stars high above looked down on the world.Looking down innocently on him, his rage consuming his soul, his common sense had been eaten away by one goal.Revenge was the only thing he wanted, revenge for something that was impossible to change.

**********

The clouds had lifted briefly from the skies of Minnesota.The plane bounced onto the tarmac coming to a slow stop.The engine whirred down as it was switched off and all three were relived to be back on the ground.Their turbulent ride over made them thankful for a good pilot and a little help from Jolinar.The doors slammed shut as the cold whipped around their ankles.They threw their bags over their shoulders and headed straight for the car park.A smart young officer stood aside their car, cursing quietly as to why he agreed to do this.He straightened up as he saw the trio moving towards him.He handed over the keys quickly, still warm from his hand clasping them.They jumped in a began their journey, only a few hours long.They didn't speak, they just concentrated.A gut feeling in all them was telling them to turn around to stop this made chase, that something bad was going to happen.

The car rolled slowly up the winding path towards the wooden shack stood next to the lake.The ride had been long and uneventful.It hadbeen a week since Sam had woken up, around two since she walked down the ramp after Vorash.The snow crunched under the wheels before a bullet burst through the air ripping into the front left tire.Daniel desperately fought with the wheel to stop the car spinning, but it just spun across the snow before crashing into a tree.The tree occupants scrambled out momentarily dazed by the crashed.They fanned out between the trees as Sam readied her sidearm _"How is he armed?"_

They ran across the clearing closer to the house.Sam pushed open the front door followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c.The room was dark, only a small amount of moonlight flooded on to the floor.A soft click echoed in her ear as the soft nuzzle of a gun was pushed behind her ear."Put it down Major" he ordered coldly.She obliged as the gun followed her, she knelt placing the gun down near her foot.She turned around to stare at him in the face."Colonel, Jack" she said softly "We've come to take you home"

His eyes were tired but they had an underlying determination."What's with the gun?" he asked, looking down at the object resting on the floor

"We could ask you the same question" Daniel said, trying to mask his fear

"Oh this" he said waving the black metal around "Charlie killed himself with this and now I'm gonna finish this"He looked at Sam and smiled a vicious grin before readying the gun at her head.Sam was terrified, her body was frozen.

"O'Neill you would take the life of Major Carter" Teal'c interjected

"You really don't know me" he finished as he pulled the trigger.Sam head snapped backed ferociously as her body slumped.He turned the gun around, placing it at his forehead and firing off another round.He landed on top of Sam, the floor and the clothes they were wearing covered in whatever was blown from their skulls.Shock absorbed the bodies of Daniel and Teal'c, their eyes were wide in disbelief, shock, nausea.

And so it finished…

**********

**THE END**

You won't be hearing from me for a while.I'm going to try and write a good story over the summer and hopefully have something by Fall/Autumn (Depends which side ofthe Atlantic you live on)

**********


End file.
